


What are you doing wearing my sweater?

by IObse33



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Suggestive Themes, Sweaters, Teasing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObse33/pseuds/IObse33
Summary: Charles enters the kitchen wearing only one of Henrys oversized sweaters and boxers. Needless to say, it's a bit much.FtMtrans!Charles
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	What are you doing wearing my sweater?

Henry was eating cheap toaster waffles for breakfast, unwilling to put much more effort into anything he cooks, especially in the morning. Right now he was focusing on just waking up and keeping warm. It was always a tragedy to leave bed, pulling away from the warm body that is Charles, especially since he usually was the one to wake up last. 

Though, Henrys brain seemed to switch on the moment a sleepy Charles entered the room rubbing at his eyes. There was… something, about how Charles was dressed, in nothing but boxers and an oversized sweater that belonged to Henry. There was something so tantalising about knowing that, even though the man had transitioned, Charles still found comfort in larger clothes, but more importantly, that Henry was allowed to see what was hidden.

He could touch now. 

Now. Because it was all still new, and even as every memory of Charles' soft warm skin was still fresh and distinct in Henry’s mind, he wanted more. Charles had always been a drug, and now it was like a new side effect had suddenly sprung up. 

He stared at how the sweater bunched up into layered folds at the start of the curve of Charles ass, the way the garment seemed like a tent, like a treasure chest. He was filled with utter love at how the man always moved so slow yet deliberately in the morning, pouring himself a cup of coffee. All the patience in the world, like none of the universes troubles could affect him.

Then he turned around, catching Henry staring and immediately breaking into a blush. 

Charles raised a brow, only for Henry to stand and approach him. For Henry to pinch the side of the sweater and lift it slightly before dropping it again and pulling Charles in for a hug.

“Oh-oh, this? I can give it back-”

Henry shook his head no, paused once, then leaned in for a kiss, eagerly going to hold Charles tightly by his waist. This elicited a gasp from Charles, who could feel his entire being heat up. Oh, it was what he was wearing, but not for the reasons he thought. And his thoughts were cut off gain when Henry pinned him back against the counter he had just made his coffee on.

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He wasn’t adjusted to being focused on, treated like this yet, and yet it seemed to only leave him overly eager as he grabbed at Henry, trying to pull him closer when they were close as could be. All he could do was swoon at the warm hands caressing him, focus on trying to reciprocate every kiss.

Thats when Henry grabbed the hem of the sweater and rolled it up under Charles arms, going to work instead kissing every inch of his torso he could reach, caressing Charles and loving every twitch and jump. Every little gasp.

And honestly? Despite how overwhelmed he was, Charles was more than fine with the day starting like this.


End file.
